


Maybe this time with clothes?

by fairyfey



Series: False Alarm [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Lydia, Coffee Shop Dates, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek has lots of colorful underwear, Elevators bring people together it seems, Fluff, Hint at allydia, Kira is mentioned, Librarian Stiles, M/M, sciles brotp, scott is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/pseuds/fairyfey
Summary: “But” Scott pointed out “You had time to get dressed. Did you not think you were going to die?”Stiles waved his hands about, as much as he could whilst holding a takeout box and chopsticks and rolled his eyes.“Does it matter? The building wasn’t really on fire and I got a hot guys number!”“Yeah, a hot guy who wears pink underwear” Scott grumbled.Stiles sighed.“Scott, your boxers have cartoon puppies on them, are you really one to judge?”Scott, looking defeated, asked when Stiles was going to call Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to continue with this, but I just couldn't let it go. It's probably isn't as good and I left it half finished for a long time. Lot's more dialogue and more characters you will know. Apologies in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

Once again, work was boring. It’s not like Stiles didn’t like his job, he knew what he’d signed up for. It’s just, sometimes, _nothing happened_. Stiles worked at a library - he had for several years now. He’d studied for this and he was passionate about it. But because it was a particularly slow day, he had nothing else to do but think about what had happened earlier that morning. It actually seemed a little unbelievable that he’d asked out his hot neighbour, who he’d been crushing on for a while. It was even crazier that his neighbour, now known as Derek, had said yes and given Stiles his number. Occasionally, Stiles would find himself thinking about Derek’s bright pink underwear and he was suddenly thankful that no one was around to see him giggling like a schoolgirl.

It was almost time to close up, the library closed at six on Mondays, so Stiles made his way around quietly reminding people. The other person he’d been working with today had already left, grumbling something about a family dinner. He wasn’t Stiles usual work partner - normally he worked with Kira, but she was on leave for another week. Stiles missed her and he knew she would have giggled about the underwear with him. He was actually a bit annoyed that he had all this news and no on was around to tell it to.

It didn’t take long for the very few stragglers to leave before Stiles was locking up. He had plans for the rest of the night. Plans involving gossiping to Scott about Derek and then maybe working up the courage to call Derek himself. It wasn’t long before Stiles found himself at home, sitting on the couch eating left over take out. His computer was sitting on the table in front of him, Skype open with Scott on the screen.

“Wait, so, why was he naked?” Scott asked, adorably confused.  


“He wasn’t naked” corrected Stiles “Just, only wearing his underwear.”  


“Right. Pink underwear though? I would’ve covered that up.”  


“Scott, Scott, Scotty boy. The building could’ve been on _fire_. He probably thought he was going _die_ or something, so he left in a hurry.”  


“But” Scott pointed out “You had time to get dressed. Did you not think you were going to die?”  


Stiles waved his hands about, as much as he could whilst holding a takeout box and chopsticks and rolled his eyes.  


“Does it matter? The building wasn’t _really_ on fire and I got a hot guys number!”  


“Yeah, a hot guy who wears pink underwear” Scott grumbled.  


Stiles sighed.  


“Scott, your boxers have cartoon puppies on them, are you really one to judge?”  


Scott, looking defeated, asked when Stiles was going to call Derek. This made Stiles think. He had to call Derek soon, because sooner or later he’d just bump into him in the elevator anyway. Then it’d be awkward. But Stiles was nervous. He’d been eyeing this guy for a while and he seemed nice; Stiles didn’t want to mess things up.  


“Well it’s not too late, I might call him tonight.” said Stiles.  


“I guess I’ll let you do that then” Scott pouts “You have to tell me what happens as soon as possible though!”  


“Of course bro” assures Stiles.  


They say their goodbyes and Stiles closes his laptop, sitting in silence for a while as he finishes his dinner. He stares at his phone for a while before he actually works up the courage to call Derek. Stiles had already added him to his contacts, complete with the pink bikini emoji. Even though Stiles had psyched himself up, he almost chickens out on the third ring. But then Derek picks up, barking out ‘Derek Hale’ as an opening.  


“Uuhhh” Stiles freezes.  


“Hello? Who is this?” Derek says impatiently.   


“Um it’s Stiles. From your building. You gave me your number? You’d think it’d be memorable, you know, pink underwear and all. Uh anyway, I was just saying hello because like I said, you gave me your num—“  


“Stiles, get to the point” Derek interrupts.   


“Okay right, do you want to go on a date sometime?” asks Stiles  


“Sure” Derek agrees. “what do you have in mind?”  


“Uh, how about the coffee shop two buildings down on Saturday?” suggests Stiles.  


“Alright, lunch time?”  


“Okay yeah, wow, that was easier than I expected.”

  
“Are you calling me easy?”  


“What!?” Stiles shouts “No! I was just expecting like, resistance for something. Maybe a changed mind.”  


“I’m not changing my mind, Stiles. I’ll see you on Saturday.” and with that he hung up.  


Stiles sat on the couch, phone still at his ear for a full five minutes before he reacted. Grin plastered on his face, he jumped up, shouted a ‘yes’ and made his way to the fridge for celebratory ice cream.

 

* * *

 The rest of the week flew by quickly. Stiles was still working with his fill in partner, some guy he found out was called Greenburg. He only had one other interesting encounter - It was on the Friday and Stiles was making his way back up to his apartment after a long day. Somehow, once again, he found himself in the elevator with the terrifying redhead from down the hallway. As soon as the doors closed, the redhead turned to him, arms crossed and lips pursed.   


“So. Have you gone on a date with our hot neighbour yet?” she questioned.  


“I, uh, what?” Stiles spluttered.   


The redhead huffed impatiently.  


“I _said_ , have you gone on a date with our hot neighbour yet?”  


She looked at Stiles expectantly, sharp eyebrows raised. How, in less than a week, had the two most gorgeous people on his floor actually made conversation with him. Him. Skinny, pale Stiles. He was honestly living the high life.   


“Well, no, but I did ask him out and we’re going for coffee!” Stiles said triumphantly.  
  
Stiles had a weird urge to impress her and show that he was capable of doing those kind of things. That he wasn’t completely hopeless. The doors to the elevator opened and the both occupants got out, but didn’t start walking to their apartments.  


“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to give you my number and you’re going to tell me everything that happens. My girlfriend and I are in desperate need for some gossip.”  


The redhead then programmed her number into his phone under the name ‘Lydia’. She left no room for any arguments and walked to her door, letting herself in. Stiles was left to wonder how she walked with so much confidence in heels so high. 

 

* * *

When Saturday rolled around, Stiles spent an embarrassingly long time figuring out what to wear. He settled for his usual casual clothing; jeans, t-shirt and a flannel. He decided to get to the cafe early for two reasons. One, he wanted to save a good seat and two, he didn’t want to actually run into Derek on the way there. So Stiles heads down to the cafe, walking in and nodding to the barista as he chooses a table by the window. He sat there nervously for about fifteen minutes. He fiddle with the little sugar packets on the table and wondering if a day would go by when he’d be able to think about Derek, _minus_ colourful underwear. Engrossed in thought, Stiles didn’t notice Derek was standing next to the table until there was a small cough. Stiles practically jumped out of his seat, chair tipping backwards but thankfully staying upright.  


“Hi!” Stiles squeaked.   


Derek looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.   


“Hi Stiles”

 

If Stiles hadn’t talked to Derek before and _known_ he wasn’t a mass murderer, he probably would’ve thought that he was, in fact, a mass murderer. When he wasn’t blushing in pink underwear or suppressing a smile that made him look a tad constipated, he was scowling in a leather jacket, topped off with a glare and murder brows. Stiles thought it was actually kinda hot. Why was Derek single? The whole mass murderer thing was ruined when he sat down and looked nervous. Thank God Stiles wasn’t the only one.  


They made small talk for a while, even talking about the weather. It wasn’t long before they ran out of things to say and sat awkwardly staring at each other, routinely sipping the coffee’s they had ordered. Finally Derek broke and said “Just ask it Stiles”. At first, Stiles thought about pretending he had no idea what Derek was talking about, maybe an innocent Bambi eyes look - he could pull it off well. But he was honestly too curious for that.   


Stiles swallowed and said all at once, “Whatcolourisyourunderweartoday”.

  
Derek raised his eyebrows. Somehow, keeping a straight face he answered Stiles’ question.  


“Lime green.”  


Stiles may have giggled a little bit.   


After that it was somehow easier. They talked about their job’s; Derek was an architect in a prestigious firm that Stiles felt like he should’ve heard of before but hadn’t. He told Derek about working at the library, how great it was, specially with Kira by his side. He even suggested that Derek should swing by sometime. Stiles may or may not have had a secret motive that was showing him off to Kira. They talk for over an hour, ordering more coffees and then finally deciding to walk back to their apartments together.  


As a weird coincidence they end up sharing with elevator with Lydia. Stiles makes eye contact where her and she smirks. Derek looks between them, eyes wide. She mouths the words ‘call me’ and then turns away, staring in front of her, still with a smug smile on her face. Derek raises his eyebrows at their silent interaction. Stiles just shrugs his shoulders, making a gesture like  _what can you do?_  


Stiles walked Derek to his door and shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking nervously on his feet as Derek unlocked his door.  


“Sooo. Do you think we could do this again sometime?” Stiles asked.  


Derek didn’t answer but turned around and took a step forward. He looked Stiles in the eye and slowly lent down and pressed his lips against Stiles’. It was a short kiss, just a press of lips but it was sweet. Stiles was surprised that Derek’s lips were so soft.  


“Does that answer your question?” Derek grinned, turning back to his apartment and walking inside, closing the door.   


Stiles was left standing outside Derek’s apartment, mouth hanging open. It took him a few seconds to pull himself together to go back to his own place.

 

* * *

Later that evening Stiles called Lydia as promised (only feeling mild guilty that he wasn’t calling Scott first), but only agreed to give her the gossip if it went both ways. He had to admit he was curious about Lydia’s life and her girlfriend. Especially since he only ran into Lydia in the elevators - she was always alone. 

 

So that’s how an hour later he knew all about archery tournaments in France.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [gayglitterbabe](http://www.gayglitterbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
